The New Me
by aquaprincess1
Summary: Inuyasha rejected Kagome 4 years ago. Kagome is now back and is a changed girl. Will Inuyasha finally see what a precious jewel[not the shikon no tama] he lost?
1. Who is that girl?

Many heads turned as she made an entrance. An unsurpassable beauty; indeed, that she was. The fair maiden that stood at the top of the staircase must've been a goddess. Surely she was. She was a rare beauty. She had an hourglass figure that would make many women envious. A small silver headband with ivory pearls and clear light rose crystals was softly nestled upon the long sleek locks that framed the beautiful girl, no, woman's face. Bangs rested upon her forehead. Her eyes held an undeniable charm. Her light gray eyes led many to lose themselves in those gray eyes. Her ivory skin was revealed by the exquisite dress she chose to wear. A formal black strapless dress with a beautiful and intricate embroidery on the hem of the bosom area and down her left side alongside a bountiful white hem showed off her petite yet firm shoulders and her bountiful yet modest chest. A small black shawl with the same intricate embroidery as the dress was gracing her shoulders. On her small feet were classic eveningwear shoes mad with black satin and with a lovely diamond detail. On her right wrist was a silver bracelet with a Celtic knot work design. She held a small ivory handbag that was made of duchesse silk satin. She looked like a fallen angel. Absolutely breathtaking and beautiful.

Inuyasha Arsenio Taisho looked up at the same direction as that of Miroku Acton who suddenly stood silent. The rogue looked up and stood speechless. Inuyasha stood shocked as he set his sights on the beauty. He never had laid his eyes upon such a beauty. Who was she and why did that bracelet look so familiar?

Kagome Creda Higurashi looked around as she slowly yet gracefully descended down the stairs. Many heads turned as she descended down the stairs. Could it be that she was really doing this? Why were those people looking at her? Thoughts swarmed her mind and overwhelmed her. Was he here? Would he remember her? Her eyes kept wandering until she reached the bottom of the stairs and found the one person that had urged her to go through this and had helped her the whole way. Her best friend Sango Alexi Weber stood with a graceful smile at the end of the stairs as she welcomed her best friend into her welcoming arms.

"Why Kagome. I thought that you were never going to get here." She said with a small wink.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Did you see him?"

Sango scowled as Kagome asked about HIM. The whole point of this evening was to show HIM what he had lost. It was to show cruel he had been. She was slightly aggravated that Kagome still wanted to see if he was there.

"Well-" started Sango, but was cut off by a certain Kouga Odwolf.

"Would you care to dance Kagome?" he asked as he extended his open hand to her.

Kagome gently placed her hand into his as he led them to the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Acton showed up beside Sango precisely after the song started.

"Why Sango. It is quite the pleasure meeting you again after such a long time. Sango would you care to introduce the beautiful maiden to Inuyasha and myself?" he asked in his most charming voice.

Sango looked over Miroku's shoulder and directed her question at Inuyasha, "Why Inuyasha, do you not recognize her?" Sango laughed when Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face. Sango smiled to herself as Kagome slowly walked back towards her and the small crowd. Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha standing next to Sango.

Inuyasha stood staring at Kagome and something clicked in his mind. The bracelet, the one she had, was the one that he had seen ever so often on his friend Kagome Higurashi's wrist. Kagome Higurashi! That beauty who had been dancing on Kouga's arm couldn't have been her.

"Kagome!" he asked as he saw the girl whom he had suddenly lost contact with 4 years ago.


	2. Welcome back, my wife

Sango smiled as Inuyasha wore an expression. Priceless. That would be the word. The man who had rejected Kagome all those years ago was now looking at her with a questioning glance. " I'm surprised that you don't recognize your own wife Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood speechless as he looked at the gorgeous woman who was walking towards his crowd. She was **_so_** different. Where was the old Kagome he knew? Where was the girl who he had married against his own wishes?

Kouga held Kagome's elbow and gently whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this here love?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga's face and smiled. "I'll be fine. I had to face the music some day didn't I? I'll be fine trust me." She said in a reassuring voice. She looked at her surprised husband's face. "Hello Inuyasha. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Inuyasha looked at his wife with guarded anger. "Yes it has been. Too long, if you ask me. Where were you all these years? Do you know how much I looked for you?"

Kagome was also angry, but she masked her anger very well. "I guess you haven't looked hard enough because I was always right under your nose. I was at Sesshoumaru's. You must have been too preoccupied with your mistress, Kikyo. Do you still keep her around?"

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome knew about Kikyo and was actually asking him about his mistress. "I think that we should take this conversation outside. Don't you think so?"

Kagome finally got her feelings under control. "That won't be necessary. I think that I'll be moving back in."

"When will you be moving back in?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru is moving me in as we speak."

"Shall we head home then?" Inuyasha was impatient because his runaway wife had returned after 4 years. Why had she left? Too many thoughts rushed in and out of his mind as he watched the spitfire beauty who turned out to be his wife.

"Yes we should. Sesshoumaru is waiting for us." Kagome turned around to face her company. "I'm sorry, but I'll be going. Sango I hope to see you tomorrow for tea as planned. Kouga thank you very much for tonight. Oh and Miroku, it is nice to see you again." Kouga placed Kagome's shawl over her shoulders one more time and kissed her hand.

"I bid adieu love, but I shall be seeing you soon. You know where to find me if you need anything." He said with a very serious face.

Kagome turned around and hugged Kouga. "Thanks again Kouga. I do not know what I would do without you."

* * *

Inuyasha cleared his throat and pulled on Kagome's elbow as he led her to the carriage.

Inuyasha briskly walked into his house. The girl that had left him all those years ago was finally back. Four long years. He had waited four long years to meet his wife again.

"Why did you run away?" he asked as he suddenly spun around and faced Kagome.

Kagome was surprised that he would turn around so quickly. "Despite your beliefs, dear husband, I am not an emotionless doll that you keep around. I'd tolerated enough of your promiscuity. How much more did you want me to understand your little escapades with Kikyo? Was I supposed to overlook that? Did you expect me to be the obedient little wife all my life Inuyasha? What kind of cruel person are you?" Kagome was livid that Inuyasha had the gall to ask her why she had runaway.

"It wasn't something you didn't know about Kagome. You knew from the beginning that I would not be faithful to you. Heck. I am a man Kagome. I have my needs. Needs that you did not provide for. What was I supposed to do? We never loved each other anyways. Does it really matter?"

'No. No. Kagome don't. Don't break again. You have to be strong. You knew that he never loved you. Its okay Kagome.' Kagome tried to console herself. Kagome's eyes fluttered and she was looking faint.

"That is enough Inuyasha!" echoed Sesshoumaru's voice. Sesshoumaru walked behind Kagome and held her waist. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru's face and gave him a weak smile. "I will escort Kagome back to her old room. I expect to see you in the library after I put her to bed."

* * *

Sesshoumaru led Kagome away from Inuyasha and his questioning gaze.

"Thank you Fluffy." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as soon as they were in Kagome's room. "I guess that it feels to be back home. Where is Ward?"

"I'll personally bring Ward and Thera over tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stood silent for a moment as Kagome walked into her dressing room to change. He turned towards the door of the dressing room and asked, "Don't you think that its time you told Inuyasha about your condition? After all, he was the one that caused it."

Kagome walked out of the dressing room in her night attire. "Fluffy you promised. Let me tell him when I'm ready."

"I don't understand why you are protecting him. I understand that he's your husband. Why Kagome? Why did you come back to this place? After all that he's done to you. He doesn't deserve you Kagome. I still don't understand why you went through that change after what he's done. You were beautiful just the way you were before Kagome. I wish that you'd just go back to my house with me. Although Inuyasha is my brother, he doesn't deserve another chance."

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru's worry. "Aww Fluffy. What is a girl to do if you rejected me all those years ago?" She winked after she said this, but her voice turned serious. "He may be a jerk, but he is still my husband. He wouldn't look at me 4 years ago. Now through this change, I have his attention. I'm trying to fix what seemed to have gone wrong. I know that it was wrong for us to have gotten married, but it was our parents' choice. Sesshoumaru, I returned to this house again, because… I returned because I still love him. After all that he's done. After all of the cheating he's done, it turns out that I love him. Sesshoumaru. Please. Do not try to change what I am trying to do. Just stand by my side as you have done all my life. Please." Kagome pleaded with Sesshoumaru as she tried to remain brave although her heart still broke at what Inuyasha had said earlier.

"Kagome. I'll always be here for you. Don't worry about that. If the bastard tries something on you that you don't like, I will personally see to it that he doesn't see the light of another day and I will take you back to my house under my supervision." Sesshoumaru said with a deadly serious voice.

Kagome began giggling. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a smile on his face and a what-are-you-giggling-at expression. "Yes, father." Kagome yawned and stretched her arms out.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. I'll be here early in the morning. We'll go riding like we always do. And don't worry. Ward and Thera will be here tomorrow."

"Thanks Fluffy." Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Creda." Sesshoumaru whispered as he exited into the hallway.

"G'nite Fluffy," said Kagome as she closed her door.

* * *

AN: I think that I'll update after I get 15 reviews or more. Haha.. What do you guys think? I'll update as soon as I get those reviews. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. 


End file.
